The First Quarter Quell
by It's All A Facade
Summary: Jae Tuck is a Career who is sure that she will be the winner of the first Quarter Quell. But when the time comes to actually fight in the arena, Jae comes to realize that there are no winners in the Hunger Games.


**A/N- This is just a fic about the first Quarter Quell, where they had to vote for the tributes. I'm going to write the whole Games from the POV of a District 2 tribute, Jae Tuck. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. I'm just grateful that Suzanne Collins isn't like Anne Rice and doesn't sue anyone that writes fanfic about her story.**

I _will _win.

That statement is not made out of arrogance or foolish cockiness. Those are the things that get you killed. It is simply the truth. I am going to win the 25th Hunger Games, and I will be famous.

* * *

_Thud._

"Cocky, aren't you?" I don't bother turning around. I know who it is, and I can picture the exact expression on his face. Aloof, with an edge of resentfulness.

"Atticus", I say by way of greeting. I curl my fingers around the handle of another knife and aim. _Thud. _Dead center.

"I hear you've been talking to some people." I still don't turn around. A casually raised eyebrow, inspecting his nails to appear cool and uninterested.

"Really? Me, talking to people? I can see why you'd be concerned." I'm mocking him now, which means that he'll soon lash back.

"Don't play dumb. The Quarter Quell. You think you can actually get in, don't you?" A vicious smile now, all pretenses dropped. _Thud._

"I know I can", I say smoothly.

"Who'd vote for you?" A wrinkled nose, a small smirk.

"As of now, a large majority of this village, the next village, twenty from the other village, a third of the one south of here, and half the one next to that one." I keep any trace of smugness or pride out of my voice. He will be shocked for an instant, and then his features will smooth back into their usual mask of indifference.

"And how do you know they will vote for you?"

"Because they know I'm their best chance." I finally turn to face him, giving him a small, mocking smile. "Don't worry, I persuaded a few to vote for you, too. I just couldn't pass up the chance to finally kill you." I throw the last knife without looking, knowing that it will hit its target. _Thud._ Shock, outrage, and a hint of anger. And just the smallest trace of fear.

* * *

In truth, I did make a few requests that Atticus be voted in. Better him than Julian- as strong as I was quick. And he never quite forgave me for that time I broke his leg so I could come in first in the academy's annual competition.

* * *

_Cling. _My brother's fork scrapes against his plate.

"You're a fool, Jae", he remarks, chewing on a piece of meat.

"No more than you are", I reply mildly, biting into a carrot. _Crunch._

"I'm not the one with grand, unrealistic notions." _Squish. _He stabs a small tomato with his fork.

"You wouldn't have the courage to act on them, anyway", I say calmly, letting my spoon fall into a bowl of broth. _Splash._

"Perhaps not." Affection is scarce in District 2- we train, we work, we die. No time for anything else.

"Will you vote for me?" I slurp my soup as though the question does not matter to me.

"Maybe." _Scrape. _My brother pushes his chair back from the table, getting up to leave. I let my lips curl into a smile when he is gone. Affection may be scarce, but it is not nonexistent.

* * *

It was a clever idea, really. Making us vote.

It meant something different for each district. The tributes from Districts 1,2, and 4- we'll be the most skilled ones, the best. And all the others will simply be the outcasts. The ones no one wanted. Which effectively narrows down the competition for me.

* * *

"Jae Tuck!" I keep my face utterly devoid of emotion- pride, relief, smugness, surprise... There wasn't much to hide.

I walk up to the stage, staring at the man reading off the names. His eyelashes are lime green and a mile long, and I assume they are meant to accentuate his unnaturally green eyes. His lips are thin, and a strange color- something between yellow and green, but with something else I can't name. Almost blue. His hair sticks straight back in copper waves- I'd say it was actual copper if I didn't know better. Combined with a pale pallor that went past attractive and into almost eeriness, why anyone would consider him attractive is beyond me. If I were to wake up looking like that, I would think it some cruel prank. Hi"s clothes show that he is proud of his appearance, however- his shirt rapidly changes colors and gives off a faint light. If it were to turn pitch black, for whatever reason, he would glow neon. His pants are similar, they are pure black, save for the galaxy of stars that twinkle lightly.

I look closer- the stars actually move, the galaxy slowly churning.

"Atticus Soren!" Atticus once again proves he is my exact opposite- he practically explodes with pride and excitement. Smirking, he struts up to the stage and turns the full force of his smug gaze upon me.

_Arrogance will get you killed, didn't you know, Atticus? _

I block everything out, only snapping back to reality when I realize we are supposed to be shaking hands. I walk over to him, taking the chance to scrutinize my enemy.

Atticus is tall and well-built, but- depending on this year's Game- that could be a disadvantage. Weight would slow him down. He is suave enough to be able to gather a few allies, but he isn't handsome enough to be a huge hit. Short brown hair, hazel eyes- ordinary enough.

I extend my hand without hesitation, wondering if he will be unoriginal enough to crush it with his.

To my surprise, he shakes my hand firmly, with no sign of aggression. And winks.

_Cockiness won't get anyone on your side._

It's time for us to say our goodbyes, not that there's anyone to say goodbye to.

_I'm going to have fun ripping you apart._

I spent too much time trying not to have too many enemies to have friends.

* * *

"Your token." My brother holds out my mother's necklace, a brass chain with a large locket hanging on it. My mother never opened the locket when she was alive, and it's remained shut since her death. If it comes down to it, I can wield it as a weapon. If I whirl it around and bring it down with enough strength, it could deliver a powerful enough blow.

"Thank you." I hadn't thought to bring it. My brother apparently doesn't need the whole fifteen minutes, he is already getting up to leave.

"Don't get killed, Jae." That's about as emotional as he gets.

"Bye, August." I suppose there was no need for tears, I would be seeing him again soon enough, after all.

**A/N- If you want this to keep going, please review! **


End file.
